


HDR3: Hopes Vengeance (Haikyuu Danganronpa AU!)

by nsfwbear



Series: Haikyuu Danganronpa Au! (HDR) [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Multi, Other, We're continuing this shit, a whole new season of gore kills..., also, goodbye despair!!, i think, if it doesnt make sense, im sorry but its just gotta happen, its not over yet boys, just tell me lol, or not?, this'll be the last on i promise..., we gonna give into despair?, wowowow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwbear/pseuds/nsfwbear
Summary: Summer is here!Teenagers everywhere can't wait to kick off their uniforms and have a spectacular summer underneath the sun...Yet this summer, has a different kick...A seemingly normal training camp on a secluded island, paid for by the National Volleyball League? It all seemed too good to be true...
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Konoha Akinori/Shirofuku Yukie, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Haikyuu Danganronpa Au! (HDR) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563559
Comments: 81
Kudos: 62





	1. 000

**Author's Note:**

> We're back in business, cue the music.

_ The sky was filled with gray clouds, as the drowsiness of endless sleep began to fizz into nothing.  _

  
  


_ It was as if the concept of living had finally found its way back into Iwaizumi’s skin. _

  
  


_ No when, no where, no what… _

  
  
  
  


_ No how. _

  
  
  


_ He sat up, noticing the chords wrapping around his body. _

_ The scent of sterilized metal and the freshness made the first thought that came to his mind was… _

  
  


_ Hospital. _

  
  


_ Since when was he in the hospital? _

  
  


_ He looked around, it was dark.  _

  
  
  
  
  


_...Where was he? _

  
  


_ What had happened? _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Summer…” Bokuto said, his head flopping onto the desk. The sweat resonating on his forehead as Yukie and Konoha stood in front of him.

“Yeah, Bo-kun. We’ll even go by the hospital to say hi to...you know…” 

Bokuto raised his head at that, “Okay.” He said, Konoha smiling,

“That’s the spirit, Bokuto.” 

The three began to walk out of the highschool, the last time they’d ever do that as Seniors. Graduation passed Bokuto by in a fit of hysteria, ever since the accident, He was never the same. 

Konoha, of course, was still confused despite it happening way back in September. The image of the incident flashing in his mind every time he closed his eyes. Though, as you may know, Konoha has always been strong of will and didn’t let this speedbump get in the way of him doing his absolute best. 

Yukie on the other hand, was also deeply terrified of it all as well, but she was one to believe in the process. She knew Akaashi could push through, and he’d be back to normal as long as his treatment was working. 

She believed. 

  
  


Now on the train, Yukie handed an Onigiri to Bokuto.

“Here, have one.” she said, Bokuto pulled his mask down, and held out his hand. 

He stared at it, and sighed.

Konoha elbowed her, and she shrugged. 

The train rattled as it usually does, the wind blew as it did as well, and everything seemed to be moving. 

Normally, humanly. 

Time never stops, even though it seemed like it did. 

This was the normal world, yet Bokuto didn’t feel normal at all. 

Konoha fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat, as he adjusted the headphones around his ears. Yukie put her hand on his shoulder, looking at him. 

She mouthed something, even though she knew that Konoha couldn’t hear anything. 

Regardless, he nodded. 

He hated the sounds of cars and trains. 

Anything with wheels, anything that crashes, anything with the sound of metal. 

Or tires. 

Or anything. 

It all felt bad. 

Bokuto knew that his feelings weren’t as jaded by the incident as Konoha’s, but it was the fact that he wasn’t there when it happened. It was one of his “great-shames,” He wanted to undo that day. So many things he wished he could change. 

Yet...everything all felt…meaningless? 

This feeling of never ending dread, yet it was also a feeling you could get addicted to.

What was...this? 

“Bo-kun.” 

Bokuto looked at Yukie, who was standing with Konoha. 

“We’re here. Let’s go.” 

Bokuto stood, and followed them out the door. Now on the sidewalk, The three walked in silence, despite Yukie’s occasional munching, now holding a bag of chips in her hand. Bokuto moved quicker, being able to see the hospital in the distance.

“I see it, hurry up!” Bokuto showed a shrivel of his personality as they followed behind him. Konoha stayed close to Yukie, who clutched his arm protectively, making sure he wasn’t close to the road. 

Bokuto waited at the door. 

  
  


…

  
  


_ Beep.. _

  
  


_ Beep… _

  
  


_ Beep… _

  
  


With their masks on, Bokuto’s hands shook as they hovered over the door knob. Yukie still holding onto Konoha as they both waited for him to gather himself.

“Bo-kun, go ahead.” Yukie said, Konoha nodded.

“He’ll be happy to see you.” 

“He can’t see at all. He’s sleeping.” 

“How would you know if you haven’t opened the door?” Yukie tried to move past Bokuto but he didn’t budge. Konoha tried his best, but Bokuto still didn’t move.

“Bokuto, we came here to see him-”   
“We are!” 

Konoha sighed, Yukie sighing as well.

Every Time they’d come, Bokuto refuses to enter the room. Yukie put her hands on Bokuto’s shoulders, 

“Bo-kun, you know the drill.” She used her manager voice as she sat him down in the chair right outside the door, “Walk it off, big guy.” 

Bokuto watched as the two quietly went in, and he tried his best to peek inside the door’s window.

…

…

  
  
  
  
  


The two looked down at the almost lifeless mass that was once  _ Akaashi Keiji.  _

_ Thrown into a coma after an almost fatal car accident.  _

_...Presumably...an Attempted Suicide.  _

His voice, his words...all rang in Konoha Akinori's head. 

The wind, the taste of the salty, polluted air. He remembered all of it. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_PUT ME BACK, PUT ME BACK!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_BOKUTO-SAN AND KUROO-SAN NEED ME!_ ** **_  
  
_ **

**_I CAN’T TAKE IT!_ ** **_  
  
_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_I CAN'T TAKE IT!!!!_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_...What happened that day? _


	2. 001

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on a microwave <3

_Let me out…_

  
  


_Someone…?_

_Can anyone even hear me?_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Wow, melting into a puddle during the summer wasn’t the thing you’d find ideal during a lazy summer afternoon. Tendou and Ushijima walked down the road, Tendou sipping on a carbonated drink as Ushijima messed with the sticker on the outside of an orange he had bought at the convenience store. 

“Neeeeed help peeling that, Wakatoshi?” Tendou said, the straw hanging out of his mouth, droplets hanging onto the sides of the bottle dripping onto his t-shirt. Ushijima handed it to him, 

“I don’t really want it.” 

“Then why’d you even buy it?” Tendou stuck his thumb into the top, the skin immediately pulling free, now having orange juice droplets join the soda now on his shirt. “Silly, silly.” 

“The way you talk has always intrigued me.” Ushijima adjusted the ballcap on his head, squinted up at the sun. Cars passed them by, shadows of the exterior covering the sidewalks for split seconds. The hot concrete seeming to sizzle and the suburban area all succumbed to the frivolous weather. 

“Have you heard about the joint Volleyball camp screening?” Ushijima said, taking an orange slice even though he said just a second ago he didn’t want the orange. 

“Nope?” Tendou popped another one in his mouth, “Who we teamin’ up with?” 

“It depends on how many spots fill up. If you pass the screening, you get to attend.” 

“What’s up with that?” Tendou asked, putting two orange slices in his mouth at the same time. 

“Because, the National Volleyball League is sponsoring it. However, it’s only offered to those who pass, so…” Ushijima and Tendou turned the corner, and they headed back to Tendou’s house. 

“You’re going to try out aren’t you?” Tendou smiled, “Then I'll go if you’re going.~” 

“I figured as much.” Ushijima said, “Tryouts are the morning of the 15th, so we should start preparing now.”

“But aren’t you and I technically out of school?” Tendou asked, Ushijima shrugged, 

“They’re offering it to everyone even if you’re graduating.” 

“A-okay!” Tendou crushed the now empty bottle at the middle, and aimed for the trashcan by the intersection.

He missed. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The morning of the 15th did come, and people were cluttering into the huge stadium where the Screening would be held. Bokuto and Konoha stood outside, waiting to be checked in. 

“You scared?” Konoha looked at Bokuto, and he shrugged.

“I’m kind of excited.” 

“Wow, that’s a first.” 

Bokuto smiled, “i dunno? I feel kinda happy about today!” 

“Good for you, man. Besides, this seems like a good thing for us. A whole month on an island doing nothing but volleyball.” 

“Bokuto! Konoha!” 

Bokuto turned at the familiar voice, and it was Kuroo. 

“Kuroo.” Bokuto said, excepting the high five that was coming his way. 

“Where’s Kenma?” Konoha said, Kuroo shrugged.

“When i went to pick him up so we could come together, his mom answered the door and said he wasn’t feeling well.” 

Some doubt from within Bokuto sprouted when Kuroo said that, but he ignored it. 

“Ah,” Konoha said, his eyes darting to the parking lot, watching as the Karasuno bus began to pull in. He put his headphones back on, turning around. Bokuto looked back at Kuroo,

“And how’re you feeling today, bro?” Kuroo smiled, Bokuto gave two thumbs up.

“Right as rain!” 

“Awesome.” Kuroo looked to the side, “Dumb question but...did you…” 

Bokuto nodded, “Yeah, I saw him.” 

“For real this time.” 

Bokuto sighed, “i’m weak.” 

Kuroo shook his head, “No. you’re still healing.” 

The line began to move again, as they entered the building.

Giving their names, and then receiving a number.

“Bokuto-san, please stand on the line and give us a smile, please.” The lady said, gesturing to the wall where a man with a camera was waiting. 

He walked, smiled, and followed the red and black arrows down the hallway. 

“Bokuto-san! Bokuto-san!” 

“Hinata!” Bokuto saw the orange haired boy in the cluster of other boys. 

Hinata sighed, “Kageyama is nowhere to be found. Have you seen him?” 

“Didn’t you all arrive on a bus?” 

“Yes, but we were separated because we had to line up by Surname.” Hinata looked around, “but...i think we gave up on that rule.” 

“Well, doesn’t matter. Time for a fun day, and we’re all gonna go to that camp together!” Bokuto clenched his fists, in which Hinata cheered, 

“Yeah!” 

“Jesus. _Christ.”_ Tsukishima said, Yamaguchi close behind him. Bokuto was partly surprised to see them,

“Tsukki, my man!” Bokuto said, Tsukishima rubbed his eyes.

“Too early for this mess.” 

“Then why’d you come, Tsukki? It’s optional, you know…” Yamaguchi crossed his arms over his stomach, kind of slouching.

“Not really sure either.” Tsukishima said, as they seeped into a conversation.

Familiarity was another characteristic of today, Bokuto thought. The feeling of excitement, and also dread, because...he was nervous.

But not about volleyball, which he found odd. 

Hm…

_Ding Dong, Ding dong~_

_Hello, Everyone! Thank you for taking time out of your schedules to Take part in the Screening. May you please, in single file, make your way into the Gym so we may begin.~_

  
  


A feminine voice said over the intercom, and hoots and hollers came from the young men. The doors opened, and everyone began to file in. Bokuto was in the back, so it took him a minute, but he felt someone grab his arm before he was even able to turn the corner. 

A girl, presumably one of the staff, gestured to him to step out of line. He did so, 

“Yes Ma'am?” Bokuto said, and she pointed, 

“Bring him too.” The girl was in a black and white tracksuit, her finger pointed at Kuroo, who was still walking.

“Kuroo.” Bokuto said, Kuroo turning his head. With confusion, he walked towards them. 

The girl, still demour, turned and walked. Bokuto and Kuroo followed the girl, in the other direction of the gym doors.

“Where are we going?” Kuroo whispered.

“Different entrance?” Bokuto said, “I don’t know.” 

“If you’re asking.” The girl said, “It’s because you two have already graduated.” She turned her head, 

“We need to change that.” 

Kuroo rubbed his arm, 

“Oh? Should we not be here? It said-” 

“ _No.”_ Her voice was stoic, “You are very very needed, Kuroo Tetsurou.” 

“Ah..” Kuroo was kind of shocked, as he side eyed Bokuto, the Girl kept speaking,

“The elimination process would be very hard if you few took part in this, for you have the upper hand on these things, don’t you?” 

“Probably because we’re good at volleyball…?” Bokuto whispered, The girl chuckled,

“Don’t play dumb, Bokuto Koutarou. You know exactly why i called you two here, you were the last two i had to retrieve.” She laughed again, “Even though it wouldn’t make sense, if you, the main characters, were not there.” they had made it to the back of the Gym, far, far away from the other people. Kuroo halted,

“What the hell are you saying? How can we even trust you?” 

“Kuroo Tetsurou, I suggest you keep moving, I would hate to use force to get you through this door.” 

Bokuto was confused, and also a little frightened, the girl wasn’t turning to face them. She began to unlock the door,

“This is for the test...Right?” Bokuto looked at Kuroo for guidance, but He shook his head.

“I’m not stupid.” Kuroo stepped back, and the girl stopped turning the keys in her hand, her black hair swishing. 

it stretched out, this silence. the people over in the front of the Stadium not even being able to be heard.

Time…

Finally froze, most likely. As if it was the eye of a storm, you could not even hear the whir of an air conditioner. 

That’s how creepy it was. 

Kuroo didn’t move either, only his eyes moved. 

Bokuto began to hyperventilate quietly, bringing noise to himself, other than his now pounding heart.

He had two choices. 

  
  


Either to follow this lady into this creepy room, or Book it with Kuroo. Bokuto wasn’t a very smart man, though he knew what hostility was. 

If worst came to worst, he’d hate to beat up this particularly small woman. Kuroo and Bokuto were big dudes, of course, it wouldn’t be hard.

Yet there was something unsettling about her. Besides, she said she didn’t want to _use force._ What did she mean?

Bokuto sure as hell didn’t wanna find out, but he believed Kuroo would test it. 

Now that he thought about it, if he wasn’t so numb, these feelings would probably be reversed.

I think it’s a good time to bring up the effect of the accident it had on kuroo.

Anger.

He was absolutely angry, and struggled to find a contradiction in the Police’s closing to Akaashi’s case. 

He believed that they wanted to sloppily close this investigation, he knew Akaashi, and he knew he wasn't that kind of guy.

Akaashi’s will was too strong, he was too ambitious, too _good_ to throw his life away. 

There was something in those waters, that ravine was absolutely filthy. It had to be some kind of chemical imbalance, it was the only reason. Some kind of drug? Anything. 

Kuroo wanted to find it, and make the sick fucker pay. 

Yet the Policemen were quick to jump to conclusions. 

_Suicide is Common amongst Highschoolers, it is obvious. The boy was stressed out._

_“He wanted to Escape.”_

_“THAT IS NOT MY KEIJI!” His mother cried, Falling to her knees, “Keiji is a smart boy! He would never!”_

_Kuroo was with Her and Bokuto, both had shown up to the hospital when the detectives had came. Bokuto, however, sat outside in the waiting room._

_Kuroo looked at Akaashi’s body, how lifeless it had become._

_Akaashi's Mother was right. That isn’t Akaashi at all._

  
  


It had reduced him to a hot headed man, though still able to control himself, he clenched his fists. 

“That’s a sign of aggression, we can’t have that.” 

The girl wasn’t even facing him, as she pulled something out of her pocket. 

A red button. 

“Kuroo- Kuroo-!” Bokuto said on extinct, Pushing him to the wall, 

“What-?!” Kuroo fell, hitting his back, the air knocking out of him.

The girl pressed the button, and gas poured from the ceiling intoxicating Bokuto instead. 

He began to feel light headed, and Passed out to the floor.

“Bokuto!!” Kuroo fell to his aid, but ended up passing out along with him…

…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“...”

  
  
  


“Huh…?” 

Bokuto awoke, unable to move his arms. 

He looked around, his eyes adjusting to his surroundings.

Ah!  
He noticed Kuroo’s still unconscious body tied right next to him. 

Both sitting in chairs, hands and feet tied, he struggled,

“Son of a bitch!” Bokuto said, “That-”

“Its not gonna do you any good if you move.” 

Bokuto turned his head to the left, Sugawara sitting next to him. 

“We’ve tried everything. Nothing worked.” Daichi leaned over. 

Bokuto looked down the line, seeing all the people unconscious or awake struggling. 

All tied in a similar fashion.

“What’s going on?!” Bokuto exclaimed, Sugawara shrugged,

“Maybe it really was a fib, huh? Didn’t think this was how i’d be spending my summer.” Daichi tried to seem lighthearted, but the atmosphere was too thick.

There isn’t light here. 

Then, a screen illuminated, almost awakening every other unconscious mass in the room. Squinting, Bokuto looked at the screen. 

  
  
  
  


..

  
  


It was the gym. 

The other teams inside.

  
  
  
  


“What did that lady say to you?” Kuroo said, “S-say...say to us i mean, Bo.” 

Bokuto watched the screen, 

“I don’t know. I seriously don't know-” 

A loud, cracking, noise was emitted from the screen and it went completely back, startling the boys watching. 

...And whatever was going inside the Gym…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Made the boys scream in terror._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY HEAD IS HURTIN BRUH DNDIJVENFIA


	3. 002

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> going to be writing alot since i'm on my computer all the time due to Online school!  
> Please enjoy.~

It was an audio experience that was something out of theory...for today, that is.

If you got Bokuto to describe the sounds, he’d probably think something of the horror variety.

Screaming and thrashing, liquidy squishing as if something was being stepped on.

Or _crushed._ _As if someone was tearing animal skin straight from the bone, whatever creature shrieking until this horrible someone finally ends it all._

Snarling and groaning and scraping.

Disgusting, gnarly, noises. The young men inside that dark room were probably fortunate that they couldn’t see anything.

Yet the sounds were just enough to feel your stomach tighten, your blood run cold and the chills drop down into your feet. 

The vulgar noises continued for another 5 minutes, until the screen bursts with light. 

Boys running like maniacs around the bloodied gym. Mangled... _corpses_ spread about, some still twitching like pathetic fish. 

It was a massacre, an absolute _massacre._

Kuroo gaped at the screen, Suga felt his throat go dry. Daichi made exasperated sounds of pure anguish. The other boys let out terrified screams and even the smell of vomit began to resonate in this dark room. The few first years in the room either had their heads hanging down, or tears brimming in those once starry eyes.

The anguish in Hinata's eyes really showed as he watched his...his _friends_ tear each other apart...for no clear reason.

No one could understand the situation.

Bokuto bit his lips, realizing the unconscious body lying near a thrown over volleyball rack. His eyes closed tightly and his knees tucked high on his chest. 

Konoha. 

Bokuto screamed. He _screamed loud._

Kuroo realized what he had seen and tried calming him, but he couldn’t move. 

Bokuto was outraged, _he knew he shouldn’t have come._

“No...NO! KINOSHITA!” Ennoshita watched as one of his teammates was beat in the head with a broken chair leg, now being stabbed repeatedly by several people. 

Once their friends...now…

_They were all really enemies._

Trembling with fear, everyone sat helplessly.

What...Why..?  
Why was this happening?! What was happening in front of them?!   
  


Suddenly...it went quiet, despite the desperate whimpers coming from some of the young men. The camera zoomed out, and pink fog cleared out of the cameras vision.

  
  
  


Several corpses…

  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


But several people remained standing.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


This is crazy…

Crazy…

Tendou laid on the floor, breathing heavily. He didn’t want to fight…

For...whatever reason…

Why was this happening right now??

_What_

He could feel the trickle of blood and the smell of flesh nearby…

He was laying underneath someone...he could read their t-shirt.

“Poor guy…” he slung their body off of him, resting them on the floor.

He looked up,

and his mouth dropped open.

This wasn’t a gym.

It was a crime scene.

“Wakkun?” Tendou said, Looking around.

“Wakkun?!” Now panicked, he yelled out.

“Behind you.” 

Tendou leapt up and hugged him, “Holy moly mother of-!” 

Ushijima hugged him back, putting his hand in his hair. Tendou sighed deeply, ignoring the feeling of dampness as Ushijima patted his head.

“What the hell happened…” Tendou said, muffled. Ushijima didn’t let him go, his eyes remaining alert,

“I don’t know, i’m sorry...for bringing you here.” 

“It’s not your fault, you were tricked too.” Tendou removed himself, looking at Ushijima with leveled eyes and little-to-no-scrutiny. Ushijima…

“D-did you…?” 

Ushijima sighed, “I only defended myself, I could never kill anyone.” 

Tendou raised his arms in the air, “B-but all these people are obviously dead! A-and-” 

“Guys!” 

Semi was limping towards them, several other people came out of the supply closet.

“Why were you guys just standing out there?!” Shirabu said, “You could’ve...died…” 

There were some guys from Nekoma and Inarizaki who crawled out from underneath bleachers, some Sarukawa and Mujinazaka looking around helplessly at their fallen teammates.

‘Volleyball Screening’ my asshole. 

“Korai!” someone called, It was Hirugami, looking around, “Korai! Where are you?!” 

Tendou bit his lip...Oh god…

_Now, looking back, he wondered how he was able to be hidden underneath such a small body._

A guy from nekoma Tendou did not recognize a guy covered a body with a plastic bag, a sorrowful look in those once stoic and somewhat nonchalant eyes. 

Must’ve been one of his teammates. 

Tendou walked over to him,

“You alright, cat boy?” 

The black haired teen shook his head, 

“One of my kouhai…” His voice was small, “He must’ve got mixed up in…” 

“Fukunaga, get over here!” Yamamoto called, “Bring those Shiratorizawa cucks with you!” 

Ushijima walked over to them too, Tendou noted the cat-like boy's name and patted his shoulder.

“Chin up, Fuku-kun.” He said, smiling, Fukunaga nodded, as the three walked to the cluster of boys.

The difference in people...it was too much.

“Now,” Atsumu took charge, “W-we need to find out what happened…” 

The boys looked around uncomfortably, “Where are the coaches?!” Yaku said, “Do you think…?” 

“No. they can’t-” 

“Look! Check!” 

The boys scrambled the floor, fidgeting around the bodies.

Naturally, afraid and confused as to why their teammates were all “asleep,”

Or...have bleeding wounds gushing out onto the floor, the putrid red liquid painting the once shiny wood.

_Sakusa didn't understand why he wasn't puking his brains out at this moment...maybe it was shock..._

It just erupted into an confused panic once again, some boys even falling to the floor out of sheer shock and anger. 

This was bad.

Tendou called out for his coach, pounding on the doors, and realized that the lights being emitted from outside were now pitch black.

“Huh? Am i seeing things?” Tendou pulled harder on the door, throwing his head back and straining.

“Need help, Tendou?” Semi said, Tendou nodded, and they pulled together.

“Damn thing.” Semi kicked the door, it was not budging. Tendou sighed,

“Jeez…” 

“Uh, if you don’t mind me asking, Semi Semi,” 

“Don’t call me that, but go ahead.” 

“Are...do you think…?” Tendou pointed at the bodies now being lined up along the court, and thankfully didn’t see any purple amongst them. 

“There are some missing...but those…” Semi whispered, “ _Are in fact dead.”_

“B-but why?!” Tendou sighed, “How? Do you have your phone?!” 

“We tried, it doesn’t work anymore. The screen won’t even turn on.” Semi held out his phone, Tendou took it,

“Just like, throw it!” 

“Don’t-!” 

“Banzai!” Tendou chucked it before Semi could finish, hitting the door’s glass window.

The glass shattered, catching the attention of everyone in the room.

It went silent.

…

They began to _run._

Blasting through the door and bolting in the pitch black darkness for the exit. 

These were volleyball guys, mind you, and they were running at lightning speeds.

Ushijima made it to the lead safely, trying to remember the twists and the turns of the corridor. He watched as one guy from a different team run straight into a wall, but they all kept running.

No...No…

Why was there no sun?! 

Why couldn’t they-

…

  
  
  


At that moment, None of them could tell what was happening. 

  
  
  
  


Nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!  
> can you tell whose protag this time around?


	4. 003

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, hope you enjoy this chapter. it's short than i usually do since it is cut in half for a more ominous feel.

“HELLO?! _FUCK_!” Tanaka fidgeted in his seat, “GOD! LOOK AT THEM! RUNNING FREE NOW FOR ALL WE KNOW!” 

“Not to sound like a masochist...but part of me wishes i was out there…” Kuroo looked at the now empty stadium...not counting the bodies...

“Everyone, calm down.” Daichi said, “Collect your breath.” 

“We need to find a way out of here.” Tsukishima said, “This is ridiculous.” 

“It’s more than ridiculous!” Hinata moaned, “Where’s k-kageyama? I-if…” 

“He isn’t! He can’t be!” Asahi was quivering, “None of them.” 

“Well, it’s quite obvious most of those guys are dead.” 

“Tsukishima!” 

“What? I’m being honest.” 

They bickered, Kuroo looking around, 

_This group was composed mostly of Karasuno...why were Bokuto and him chosen?_ _  
_ He was partly glad Kenma had stayed home...he couldn’t even begin to imagine how he would react in this kind of situation. Bokuto was quiet, which made Kuroo worried. 

“Bo?” Kuroo said, Bokuto didn’t move.

He was…

 _SLAM!_ _  
_ Bokuto somehow managed to shake his chair so far back that it met with the floor. He groaned, but began to shimmy his arms in a way to untangle them.

“Bokuto-san! He’s doing it!” Hinata said, “So cool!” 

“Fuck...fuck…” Bokuto said under his breath, pressing up so far he felt his veins bulge. This was sheer power they were saying. The rope began to give out, as he tore away from the chair, _screeching_ as he did so, he got to his feet, and breathed deep. 

“I’m...the _fucking_ **_SUPREEMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!”_ **Bokuto called, as everyone watched in silence.

Hinata let out a scream of amazement, Oikawa was genuinely entertained, And Bokuto undid Kuroo first, and the untying process began.

Once it was all taken care of, they all looked around. Tsukishima was able to find a light switch, and Tanaka was able to find some kind of...weapon. It looked like a gun, but a fancy stapler at the same time. 

“Don’t try using it, Tanaka..” Ennoshita warned, which made him drop it.

Daichi was able to open the door, and he

Cautiously looked out…

Just an empty corridor, so, he gestured for everyone to follow.

They did so, looking around suspiciously. 

“We're still in the stadium, right?” Oikawa whispered, Daichi shrugged,

“I don’t know...this doesn’t look much like a stadium, though.”

Tsukishima looked around, but a familiar door caught his eye.

“Woah…” Tsukishima stopped in front of it, this door…

“What is it?” Yamaguchi said, Tsukishima shook his head,

“No, i feel like...i’ve seen it before.” 

Oikawa tilted his head, “Looks spooky.” 

Tsukishima put his hand on the doorknob…

The door swung open, and what they saw after...was…

  
  


_BLOOD COATED THE WALLS IN A TEXAS CHAINSAW-MASSACRE ESQUE FASHION. THE BLACK AND WHITE CHECKERED FLOORS STAINED WITH ANY KIND OF VULGAR LIQUID YOU COULD THINK OF._

_IT WAS SUPPOSED TO LOOK LIKE SOME SORT OF WHAT...A TRIAL ROOM? DISGUSTING._

_AND THE FUCKING ICING-ON-THE-MOTHER-FUCKING-CAKE…_

_PICTURES._

_PHOTOS, OF EACH OF THEIR FACES SITTING ATOP THESE STANDS…._

_Marked out in blood._

  
  


Bokuto suddenly had a rush of deja vu so strong that it almost knocked him on his fucking ass. Asahi let out a noise of disbelief,

“No...No no no...this is some horror movie type…” 

“Ewww!” Oikawa said, “T-this can’t...be real…” he walked up to him, “i didn’t look half bad in that picture, they had to ruin it!” 

“Reds are pretty slimming on you.” Tsukishima laughed, Oikawa stuck his tongue out, 

“Your jokes aren’t helping, Tsukishima.” Suga said, “Yuck...why does mine look stabbed out?” 

There were Televisions lining the walls and 4 thrones sat over on the far side of the room.

…

On top of it all…

  
  
  


At the very top of the wall…

Was a picture of-

  
  
  


“ _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_!” 

Everyone flinched, as a bear erupted from the floor, they all screamed along with him as he flew around the room, the portraits being covered with smoke, all except for a couple…

“You meddling kids aren’t supposed to be in here! And besides! Since when did corpses learn how to talk again?!” 

It took the group to realize that the bear was talking, as the small thing wiped it’s forehead with a cloth hand. 

“W-what...are you?!” Nishinoya said, and Monokuma blinked. 

Monokuma sighed,

“God! This is why I work alone. Cut the lights!” 

As soon as that little bear said so, the lights suddenly turned off, everyone becoming more alert and all the more confused.

“Are you shitting me right now?!” Tanaka sighed, “This day will seriously never end.” 

“ _Sloppy little...fucking judicious fucking up my entire fucking life_ …” mumbling could be heard,   
“Now...you guys are the 54th class, right? Hello, students!~” 

“What…?” Sugawara whispered, Monokuma chuckled,

“Oh? Well, you probably don’t recall participating in Hope peak’s 54th annual killing game.” 

Still in darkness, there seemed to be shuffling going on, like someone was walking.

“Sadly, we only had seven graduates that year. With such an unruly and so out of character end! How sad…” 

“For him.” 

“Nevertheless!” the lights came on, making everyone realize that they were now standing on a more cleaner podiums, the room was now...much bigger?

There were way more podiums than before, the portraits that were once covered in blood were now scrubbed clean, hanging on the wall behind the judges seat. 

5 of said portraits, like the monochrome bear describe, hung above those few though…

_Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, Bokuto, Kuroo…_

_And Iwaizumi?_ _  
_ “Hey! Where is Iwa-chan anyway?! And why’s he hanging above all of our portraits like he’s better than us!” Oikawa said, pointing.

“I-i don’t remember taking that photo…” Yamaguchi said, nervously, Tsukishima scoffed,

“Yeah, you look like hell in that.” 

“You get what you get and you don’t throw a fit! Not my fault you turned into a-” Monokuma blushed, “Oh, i’m sorry. I’m behind the times, so you must forgive me.” 

The bear stood in his seat, waving,

“Now, for the silly little boys who have forgotten your beloved **Headmaster.** ”

He chuckled, “I am _not._ A. teddy bear!” 

“I am. **Monokuma**!”

They all fell silent, Monokuma blinking…

“No...hi? No hello? Okay, now i remember why i _hate_ your class.”   
“Er...hello, Monokuma.” Kuroo said, “I think you’re aware of...whatever happened back...in the gym. We’re all here for a Nation Volleyball League Screening, which turned...a little sour.”   
Monokuma smiled, “No...That was supposed to happen! That volleyball Screening was just a front! How _stupid_ of you all! I can’t waiiittt to see how it **all pans out.** ”

Suga scanned the portraits, “My portrait’s not even there...i’m assuming that’s a bad thing.” 

“No, not at all!” Monokuma smiled, “At Least...it depends on how you look at it, Sugawara.” 

Suga sweated, his name coming from this bear's mouth was bizarre. 

“To make the game fair to you and your other **Alumni** Students, i’ve put you back with your other…” Monokuma smacked his head like an anime girl. “Oh! Silly me, I forgot all about the rules! I probably have to refresh your memory! Or...maybe i just have to tell you for the first time...since...well-”   
“Just get to the point, bear. Whatever is about to happen, we’d like it to be quick!” Daichi said, his confidence shaken.

“Fine! Well. Like i said, to make this game fair…” 

“Fair?” Hinata raised his hand in the air, “Volleyball is always fair if you just play by the rules!!” 

“Awww! The little one is out! How cute! He still thinks we’re playing volleyball!” Monokuma said as if Hinata was a pet, “But no, not at all.” Monokuma clenched a little fist,

“This isn’t a volleyball screening anymore…” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“ **This is... your One-way-Ticket to Paradise...Or Death!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part shall be uploaded later today.


	5. I don't remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long! i just started school again, so it's been kicking my butt.

... _Paradise...or death...?_

What...does that even mean? Bokuto seriously had no idea what was going on, despite the room being so familiar, and the pictures they couldn’t quite place.

Yet...Bokuto couldn’t even feel surprise…

“What do you mean by that?” Tsukishima asked. Monokuma laid his head on his hand, 

“Allow me to inform you that we haven’t even begun the main event, we’re still doing a **screening,** you know?” He raised his mallet, “So, we’re going to determine your fate with our very first **non-stop-debate!”** Monokuma looked at Bokuto, who cracked underneath his gaze,

“I guess you’re leading this one now, huh?” 

“Me…?” 

Oikawa shook his head, “No, no! Kou-chan has not the fervor to lead a debate!” 

“What do you mean it will determine our fate? You’ve answered little to none of our questions!” Kuroo said, Monokuma tilted his head,

“Well, if you insist!” Monokuma sighed, “I was just about to tell you how to play.” 

Monokuma cleared his throat, 

“I shall give you a case file, a case file correlating with the recent events **that lead you to preside here today!** ” Monokuma lifted up a couple of files, throwing them, and then landing onto each podium with such accuracy it was frightening. 

“I’ll give you all a good 10 minutes to look over the file!” Monokuma chuckled unsettlingly, like he was pulling a prank. They all stared blankly at both each other, making Monokuma groan like he was bored,

“Or you can all sit there like handicaps! Get to it!” 

Tsukishima opened his, adjusting his glasses, “Shall we all read it together?” 

“Wow! Asserting yourself, Tsukishima!” Tanaka cleared his throat, “June 15th, The day of an **awful, horrible,** day of **despair!** ” 

Asahi read the next sentence, “An **unidentified organization,** covering as the National Volleyball association...is now holding **hostage** to countless volleyball-” 

“I’m not holding you hostage! You read it , Moti- i mean- _Cute, whittle,_ Yamaguchiii” 

Yamaguchi gulped, 

“Er- a **summer success story…** ” Yamaguchi said with flat enthusiasm, “the National Volleyball association...has decided to admit **all volleyball teams from around japan for the entire summer.”**

“Huh?” They said collectively, Oikawa continued on, 

**“** Now that limited space on said island is no longer an issue, The NVA can happily report that **your boys will be serving up fun for the next 3 months…** ”

“So...3 months? Here?!” Nishinoya said, “And it’s not even legit?!” 

Suga sighed, “This is honestly awful…” 

“We don’t know **who brought us here, or whose controlling Monokuma.** ”

“No, that’s wrong!” 

They all looked at Bokuto, who raised his file, 

“Earlier today, a strange lady in a black and white tracksuit asked **Me and Kuroo** to a back room,” He looked at Kuroo, “Right?” 

“Yes, she was obviously suspicious.” 

“I almost forgot about that girl, she led us there too!” Oikawa huffed, “She did also bring **Tobio-chan,** but he’s nowhere to be found.” 

“Yeah, where is he?! D-don’t tell me…” Hinata sniffled, “You can’t!” 

“No, no! He was a good boy!” Monokuma sighed, “But...i might change my mind if i get to see those scared little eyes of yours.” 

“Ew…” Tsukishima said, “But, this still doesn’t give us that much context, except that there’s a **unidentified organization,”**

“We can infer that it’s Monokuma.” Suga said, “But, still, why were we chosen? What traits do we have that **require us?!”**

“Wow, Bokuto, didn’t know you could make such a good counter argument!” Monokuma laughed, “I’m impressed. You used to be a dumb-dumb-dummity, DUMB head! But i guess something must’ve…”

  
  


“Changed you.” 

  
  


Bokuto looked down at his podium, “I just said one thing and suddenly i’m a genius?” 

His lips twisted into a smile, “I am the best, huh?”

“Don’t let it go to your head, hotshot.” Tsukishima said, looking at Monokuma, “Okay, we did it. Can we leave now?” 

Monokuma sighed, 

“I guess it’s no use stalling huh? You kids are definitely team players, though!” Monokuma smiled, “I would remember...i have the mind of an Elephant!” he looked down, pulling out a tablet with the crest of some kind of school on the back.

“Let’s see all this technical jargon! Nice job on completing your first Non-stop debate! But...sadly, i’m not thoroughly convinced with your professionalism! Sigh...no fun at all…” He scrolled through the tablet, making the boys look at each other nervously. 

“I suppose I can give these few a pass, since, well, they do deserve it.” 

With that, the podiums Of Bokuto, Tsukishima, Suga, Nishinoya, Yamaguchi, and Oikawa. While the others stayed locked shut. Bokuto, with no hesitation, jumped away from his. 

“Huh..?” Suga said, “We...we get to go?” 

“Because you took initiative! I love love LOVE participation!~” 

“What...what does that mean for us?” Daichi said, Kuroo panicked,

“NO!” 

“YES!” Monokuma jovially threw five gas masks into the directions of the freed boys, which they caught in confusion..

  
  
  


**As pink smoke rained from the vents above.**

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know your opinion, i'm truly sorry it was so short.


	6. I seriously can’t remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s taken me so long to upload this, school’s being a pain in the ass.

Pantemonium. The only word that came to mind as the desperate screaming began amongst them. 

...

Kuroo covered his mouth and nose desperately, remembering in Biology if any kind of toxic chemical was released you’d have to drop to lower ground immediately. Falling to the ground of his podium, he felt tears spring in his eyes as he could feel the gas tickle his back. 

_ In a mere 5 seconds, it had reached the other boys. With the exception of the boys who received a gas mask. _

Suga thought fast, only half regretting leaning over and shoving the gas mask in his Underclass Mans face. 

“Hinata! Put this on!” 

“Huh?! Suga-san-!” Hinata protested, but quickly those noises were drowned out by his cry of panic. 

“FUCK FUCK FUCK! I’M OUT!” Tanaka got the right idea, jumping over the side of his podium, his shirt now over his face and Bolting, only for him to begin to convulse on the floor. Hinata, now in Suga’s face mask, looked at his senpai in horror, as he fell unconscious, his head smacking the side of the podium.

Bokuto ran to Kuroo, trying his best to get him to stand, but he didn’t budge. 

_ What was this?! Why is it turning everyone crazy?! _

_ BASH!  _

Daichi leapt onto him in an instant, a piece of broken wood in his right hand. Bokuto yelled, grabbing the boys wrist, looking directly into his eyes as they struggled. 

_ Pink...pink? _

“N-no! Stop it!” Suga had tied his sports jacket around his mouth, grabbing Daichi, pulling him off of Bokuto with sweaty hands and fearful power. Bokuto broke free, panting, Suga holding Daichi back. Blinking once before letting out, 

“WHAT ARE YOU JUST STANDING FOR?  _ RUN-” _

...

  
  
  


A fleshy, skin-crawling, noise could be heard, as... 

...As Daichi planted that Wooden rod into suga’s stomach. 

With Suga’s eyes wide, he looked up at Daichi, as his body pulled free from it, and he fell to the ground. 

“Su-!” Bokuto said, but Daichi’s head snapped back to him, tears in those crazy eyes. 

_ Daichi’s...Daichi’s still in there. _

Bokuto couldnt- he couldn’t stay for much longer. He ran in the opposite direction, noticing Kuroo was now gone. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were in the process of trying to open the doors, only for Asahi, one of the others who didn’t receive a face mask, to grab Yamaguchi and attempt to snap his neck. Turning purple, Yamaguchi reached back out to Tsukishima, desperately calling for him.

Tsukishima hesitated,  _ he hesitated. _

__

Bokuto ran to his assistance, knowing full well Tsukishima was scared too, and pushed Asahi with all the fibers in his being. Yamaguchi choked out for air, elbowing Asahi in the eye as he was now in fetal position on the floor, but his grip was still-  _ too strong.  _

Asahi shook the boy violently, able to get Yamaguchi in the crook of his arm,

“ _ S-sorry, Asahi-san.”  _

Tsukishima whispered as he ran back at him with the fire extinguisher, raising it over his head.

  
  


_ And with a not so satisfying squish, his spine was shattered.  _

Yelping in pain, Asahi inevitably let the poor boy go, Bokuto grabbing him as he coughed, Putting him onto his back. 

“GO GET SHOYO, TSUKKI.” 

“ _ What?! N-“  _

_ “GO!”  _ Bokuto adjusted his grip as he picked the fire extinguisher up, and with a mighty throw, he catapulted it at the door. Yamaguchi was able to open his eyes, pointing in the direction of a window, and Bokuto ran towards it.

“BOKUTO-SAN!” He heard Tsukishima, or maybe Nishinoya, scream, but he darted towards it. He grabbed the nearest object, wounded up, and swung at it. The noise even making Yamaguchi, who was zoning in and out of consciousness, flinch. The uncontaminated followed Bokuto as best as they could…

  
  


Before everything seeped into nothing.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ “There’s no one here. No one at all. Nothing left. _

_ We don’t even have ourselves.” _

_ “No...no don’t say that, we can still-“ _

_ “No.” _

  
  
  
  
  


_ “Just  _ **_no.”_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Wake up...Wake up! Can you hear me?” 

Bokuto’s eyes lolled open, as his eyes adjusted. The first thing he saw was an unfamiliar red-haired boy. Tendou...something-or-other in his line of vision. Tendou grinned,

“Heya, Ace-boy.”

Bokuto felt a sharp pain in his stomach, as he groaned.

“Oh, i had the weirdest dream!” Bokuto sat up, “We all...were…” 

The sound of waves and the feeling of sand had finally sunk in, as Bokuto realized;

Well, we’re obviously not in Tokyo anymore. 

“Bo! Boku-bro!” Kuroo ran to him, as Bokuto’s head whipped around, 

“Kuroo!” Bokuto said, “Where are we?!” 

“Shit if i know.” Kuroo sighed, “Everyone...well...everyone who  _ survived  _ is here at least.” 

Tendou let out a sigh through gritted teeth, “You guys lost guys too? We lost, like...13…” 

“For real?” Kuroo and Tendou talked as if this was an everyday thing, as the realization and the dire unrest of the situation came back to Bokuto. It was a sick feeling. A nasty one.

He shivered, despite the heat, as he looked around the beach. He smiled at the look of the designated teams with each other, but sulked at how...small all of them were.

  
  


_ The guys they’ve lost.  _

  
  


“Ace-boyy.” 

Bokuto looked at Tendou, “Yeah?” 

He tilted his head, “Your pretty setter friend...He’s the one that got hit by that truck right?” 

“Hey-” Kuroo began, but Bokuto nodded.

“What about it.” Bokuto said bluntly, too blunt. 

“I’m assuming he’s still hurt, huh? That’s why he’s not here. Cause smart move! Look where we are.” Tendou said.

Bokuto didn’t like the stains on Tendou’s shirt.

“Wonder who's doing this, you know?” 

Or that smile.

“Thanks, Tendou. We’ll keep that in mind.” Kuroo said, grabbing Bokuto’s arm, “let’s go say hi to Yaku.” 

Tendou waved to them as Wakatoshi materialized from another group to come collect him, as Bokuto and Kuroo walked away. Kuroo whispered,

“Tendou...amirite?” 

“He used to be funny, he’s being a little weird. Maybe because he’s scared too, huh?” 

“Yeah! You’re hopefully right, Bo.” Kuroo said, “It’s weird he brought up ‘Kaashi though. Maybe trying to lighten the mood in a bad way.” 

“Yeah…” Bokuto said, rubbing his arm, “wonder what he’s doing right now. Maybe his mom or Yukie-Chan is there. Maybe peeling him an apple or something.” Bokuto rubbed his stomach, “I didn’t have breakfast.” 

“You didn’t? I’d say I’d give you a piece of gum from my bag, but I don’t have it anymore.” They finally made it to the Nekoma team, where Yaku gave Kuroo a fist bump. 

“This is insane.”

“That’s one of many words you could use.” Kuroo said, as his eyebrows knitted together.

“Is Kai…?”

“Thankfully, he didn’t show up today. So he should be safely at home. Kenma isn’t here either, right?”

“Yeah.”

Fukunaga and Yamamoto were both sitting in the sand, Fukunaga burying one of Yamamoto’s legs. 

“Guys!” Hinata said, running up to them, pointing, “Atsumu said he wanted to make an announcement.” 

His eyes were puffy and there were bruises on his arms, Hinata was in the trial room with Kuroo and Bokuto so they’d known what had happened. They followed behind the small boy and grouped up in the circle underneath a palm tree. 

“Well, assuming whatever  _ that  _ was...was our  _ screening.  _ So, I guess we all passed that...but we’re obviously not here for volleyball.” Atsumu said. 

They collectively nodded, Kita was standing by him, as he spoke up.

“Before we got here, Tendou-San broke a window and we were able to escape...not before Some of us woke up here...as for the few who were alive during that duration...And are now not here,“ Kita sighed, “They are gone.” Atsumu put a hand on Kita’s shoulder,, 

“So, we’ve discussed it, and think it’s high time we explore this-“

“Wait! We have something to say!” Bokuto raised both him and Kuroo’s arms, Kuroo gasping.

“Bo-“

“There was this  _ psycho, crazy,  _ **_Teddy bear!_ ** He said this was a killing game!”

Kita laughed nervously, “alright...thanks...Bokuto, for the, uh…”

“No. It’s really true!” Hinata said, “ **Monokuma** gave us a trial and information on where we are!”

Tendou raised an eyebrow, “killing game…?”

“Weird.” Ushijima said, “Elaborate on that.”

“Monokuma, or...the file...referred to today as  **the day of an awful, most horrible,** most  **horrendous** day of  **despair.** ” Tsukishima said, Yamaguchi coughed, 

“However...The information was  **changed.** Saying how everyone who has signed up for the volleyball camp has been  **admitted to the camp all summer...** Which I believe they’re using as a  **cover story.”**

“Aren’t you two little detectives.” Kuroo said, “Then...he said something about Bokuto, Nishinoya, Suga, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, and I have already  **participated...** and threw us a pair of gas masks before pink  **gas** rained from the ceiling and turned everyone  **crazy.** ”

“Crazy…” Fukunaga said, Shirabu hugged himself,

“So that’s what it is...they wanted to  **whittle out a few of us...** but for what?”

  
  
  
  
  
  


_...But for what…. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!!!


	7. Island Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy this took a while cuz schoOOL SUCKS ASS

  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


She says my name, as she knocks on the side of the door. 

I don’t meet her eyes, pulling the blanket higher above me with bandaged fingers. She walked 

in, sitting in the chair near my bed. 

Two hundred...and seventy five days. 

My bed sheets have been washed over 10,000 times. 

Stains from the first wash still linger the edges.

My bandages get changed every week.

I take a pill in the morning, before lunch, and before I sleep at night.

I get scanned.

I get poked.

I get touched everyday.

By gloved hands, and people with no faces.

My legs can’t move at the moment, I'm chained to this place. 

I haven’t seen my own reflection in two hundred and seventy five days.

... 

It’s my own fault, anyway.

This is all my fault.

This is all a joke.

  
  
  
  
  


“How are you feeling?” she says.

…

With raspy, overused, words. I smooth the hair I have left on this distorted, ugly, head out of my eyes. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ “What do you think?”  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Tendou and Ushijima follow the crowd to the road that begins at the, seemingly, end of the sand. The boys let out noises of relief, which made Tendou’s anxiety soften. 

“Wakkun, do you believe there's a bear?” 

Ushijima didn’t look at him, “I’d believe anything at this point, Tendou. If they said it was the Rapture, I'd believe it on the spot.” 

Tendou smiled, “Same, same.” he looked about the island, no cars in sight despite this being a road. Palm trees lining the road and the pavement practically sizzled underneath the hot, blazing, sun. 

“Who has water? Anyone?” Atsumu said, “No bottles-”

“CONVENIENT STORE!!” Hinata said with starry eyes, pointing towards the horizon. 

A plaza-like area could be seen. Some began to run, while others either laughed or groaned at the immature nature of the other highschool boys. 

“Wanna run?” Tendou said, Ushijima shook his head.

“Our pace is fine. You can go ahead, though.” 

“I’d rather stay with you!” Tendou said, and soon enough, Ushijima began to jog. 

_ Ah, so he’s thirsty!  _ Tendou said, chuckling. Following closely behind him.

  
  


The store was fully stocked, but void of any people, just like the road. Which made the boys reluctant to buy anything, but there was a vending machine that required cash, which none of the boys (except for the ones that were smart enough to have pockets) were nice enough to share, or purchase the drifters a soda or too. Tendou didn’t care, this was already a sketchy enough scenario, swiping something from the shelf and popping the candy into his mouth. Ushijima rubbed his arm, despite his expression remaining the same, he eyed the vending machine. Tendou walked up to the fountain drinks, taking a cup. 

“Just take it, Wakkun! No ones here!” 

Terushima, a boy from Jozenji, elbowed him.

“You got the right idea, redhead.” holding up his Slushie, sticking out his studded tongue. 

Ushijima blinked, looking around. 

“Uh…” 

Tendou poured water in it anyway, “Waters usually free, anyway.” 

Ushijima’s cheeks colored, as he took it reluctantly.

“Thank you, Tendou.” 

With a peace sign, he nodded. “Yippee.” 

  
  
  
  


_ Ding dong, ding dong. Ding dong, Ding dong! _

  
  
  
  


The boys froze. 

  
  


Terushima, in particular, threw his drink in the trash instantly.

  
  


“ **_Ahem...AHEm! Testing...testing...One two, three!”_ **

  
  


“Damn…” Kuroo said, standing with his team. Yaku looked around, 

“What?” 

“Monokuma.” Bokuto said, his water bottle sort of crushing in between his fingers. 

“ **_It's good to know you all are enjoying your first day...But may you please head to the Hotel Mirai for orientation, to ensure everyone is prepared for our school trip!”_ **

  
  
  
  
  


The intercom turned off, leaving the boys in silence. Hinata let out a cry,

“No!!! i don’t wanna see that guy again!” 

Nishinoya shook his head, “Me neither, Shoyo.” 

“Hotel Mirai?” Oikawa said, “Sounds cozy...but not for me.” 

“That’s monokuma? He doesn’t sound intimidating as he did in my head...but should we go to this place? Maybe he can answer our questions.” Osamu said, Tsukishima looked around.

“Well, i guess so.”   
The boys didn’t budge, however, Bokuto looked around.

“Guys, c’mon!” 

“What? I sure as hell don’t wanna see that stupid bear! If he’s the one that made us play tug-of-war with each other's limbs, i don’t wanna come in contact with that bastard.” 

Some nodded, but Fukunaga got up from his resting position,

“Fuku?! You too?” 

“Sorry.” Fukunaga said, shrugging, as he followed the few (with a pair of balls) out the door, which made Yamamoto angrily follow. 

  
  


The walk to this “Hotel Mirai” was too leisurely for their comfort. Ushijima clutching the rosary in his pocket. Tendou had taken note on how religious Ushijima seemed to be, since during a Team discussion one night during a  _ real  _ training night, Ushijima prayed before falling asleep. The proof was in the pudding. Now nearing the hotel, the boys looked at eachother unsettlingly, while the 6 who had already met Monokuma took the lead with only an ounce of fear. 

“Bokuto-san?” Hinata said, clutching his sleeve. Bokuto looked at him,

“I’m...a bit scared.” 

“Don’t worry, Hinata. I am too.” Bokuto said, shuddering. Hinata let out a laugh slurred with doubt, as Bokuto stopped to look at Hotel Mirai’s sliding doors. 

…

  
  


_ 19 Students stood in the lobby of this abandoned Hotel.  _

_ The intent of this “unknown organization” was still a mystery. _

_ A killing game…? _

_ What was this?! _

In an instant, a monochrome bear sprouted in a puff of smoke, and with an evil laugh, he sat up onto the bar. With a spin, he let his arms into the air.

“ **_Took you long enough! You lazy bones!”_ **

Small gasps came from the boys, but Bokuto glared.

This damned bear.

“Welcome to your  **field trip Orientation!** I’m your  **leader...Monokuma!** ” Monokuma made a peace sign. Then came the common questions, which Monokuma didn’t even bother answering.

“Bokuto-kun was right.” Ushijima said, Tendou smiled, “It talks! Cool!” 

“No, not cool. This isn’t cool. It’s freaky.” Sakusa said, pushing his mask higher. 

“Now that we have all our ducks in a line, i think nows a good time to distribute your  **Student Handbooks!** These will be your ways to Access plenty of areas around the island! And soon... **all the islands!”**

“There are more islands?” Atsumu asked, Monokuma smiled, 

“Save questions for after the Discussion, **Atsumu Miya!”**

Atsumu, now abashed, mumbled, “Oh...Okay.” 

“Anyway, lets have another little read along, please open your student handbooks and enter the  **rule’s category!”**

The student handbook wasn’t a book at all, a tablet with several icons already on it. Bokuto pressed the one with the ‘notes’ header above it, and a new tab opened. Bokuto, out of routine, cleared his throat and read the first rule.

**Rule #1: Extreme violence is prohibited on this island. Please live peaceful and relaxing lives with your fellow students.**

“Were any of us planning on killing each other in the first place? Har-har.” Kuroo read the next rule, 

**Rule #2: Littering is not allowed, let us coexist with this islands bountiful nature in “mutual prosperity.”**

  
  


Monokuma burbled, as Kita cleared his throat.

“These seem non-threatening...i don’t understand why everyone is making a fuss.”

**Rule #3: The lead teacher cannot directly interfere unless one of the students violates the rules.**

**“** Get on with the  **real** rules!” Monokuma stamped his foot. Osamu raising an eyebrow as he scrolled lower, realizing that the rules that they had previously read were pink, and cheerful...were now red and ominous. 

**Rule #4: Once a murder takes place, a class trial will begin shortly therafter. Participarion is mandatory for all surviving students.**

  
  


...it felt like a crucifix hit the floor.

“A murder…” Tendou whispered, “For real…?” 

“If the previous events haven’t prepared you for the main event, then i don’t know what else to show you. Tendou Satori!” Monokuma sighed. Yamamoto pulled the finger,

“You’ve got to be joking, you son of a bitch!” 

Fukunaga grabbed Yamamoto’s shoulder, Semi looked at Ushijima, who looked back down at the rules. 

**Rule #5: If the blackened is exposed during the trial, they alone will be executed.**

“Blackened…? Executed?” Ushijima said, Monokuma let out a toothy grin.

“To dumb it down,  _ A Blackened is the Murderer!”  _

“So...this is a killing game?! There’s...gotta be another way to do this. Can we pay you to get off this island?! Anything?!” Oikawa said, Monokuma pouted.

“Aww! No! I thought you would like living on this island! See...You can either live a peaceful life on this island...Or, you can get off this island by  **killing someone, and getting away with it!”**

Tsukishima pushed up his glasses, his forehead lined with sweat,

“And if the “Blackened” were to get caught... **They are executed.”**

“Exactly!” Monokuma said. 

A noise erupted from Bokuto, his hands going to cover his eyes. Kuroo put his hands on his shoulders, 

“It’s okay, Bo. breathe.” 

Hinata looked from Bokuto to Monokuma, with a glare on his face. Yet his eyes were still uncertain.

“W-what about our coaches! Where are they!!?” 

Monokuma blinked...then his smile turned even  _ scarier. _

  
  
  


**_“I was hoping you’d bring those old farts up.”_ **

  
  


The bear lifted his arm up, a mallet now in his hand as he pressed down on a button that materialized out of nowhere.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**“WE HAVE SOME SPECIAL VICTIMS.** **_LET’S BRING EM OUT!”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEAVE YO COMMENTS PLS TELL ME IF MY PACING IS BAD ;-;


	8. ???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my absence, things aren't really the same for me anymore.

_“N-no!! NO!!”_

Screaming can be heard as music begins to ring in everyone’s ears. And before anyone knew it, they were inside a different room. The screams of several male voices could be heard from behind a huge stained glass window. 

On the other side…

_Were Nekomata, Ukai, Takeda, Washijo, and Norimune_

_screaming in terror. All of them are blindfolded, struggling to untie themselves from where they were tied to metal posts. Said posts were all connected, surrounding a statue of a Monokuma, another standing in front of them._

_The monokuma’s in question’s eyes were matte black, not until the red one ignited and the whole statue began to spin, and the other swung his arm back to reveal a pistol._

  
  


_“_ **_TRAINING CAMP ROULETTE!!”_ **The monitor above the contraptions said in red, bloody lettering. 

  
  


_Screams of uncertainty, and confusion came from the usually calm and collected men._

_The boys didn’t know what they were looking at._

_However, those difficult binds proved to be faulty, as Nekomata was flung from the contraption, his arms flailing as the old man hit the floor, the mask sliding from his eyes. He looked stricken, but got up hastily, his arm kind of limp as he ran back to the men, who were still spinning, looking around desperately._

_The spinning began to slow down, before then being able to throw off Washijo’s mask. The spinning turned into jolting, each time, One random coach becoming thrown right in front of that deadly pistol, “staring” down the barrel of the Monokuma’s gun, the gun clicking as if it were to shoot them right then and there._

_When it was Washijo’s turn, he had realized Nekomata would stand right in front of each Coach, Washijo shaking his head._

_“Yasufumi?! Stop!!”_

“I’m an old man, I have nothing to lo-“ 

_BANG!!_

_Takeda let out a yell that could’ve counted as sonar pitch._

_Just like that, Nekomata fell to the floor, dead in an instant._

_Though it seemed the pistol was small and somewhat old looking, the blow was so aggressive that Nekomata’s brain tissue peaked through his bloodied head._

_It was that of a machine gun!_

_Washijo gritted his teeth, knowing who that shot was_ **_really_ ** _meant for._

_They began to spin again, the men hiking up their feet as a way to not touch their former colleagues lifeless mass._

_The onlookers watched in horror._

_….BANG!_

  
  


_….BANG!_ _  
  
_

_Two stray shots erupted from the gun, one striking Ukai in the shoulder._

_Screams caught in his throat, Takeda turning his head._

_“Keishin-kun?! KEISHIN-KUN!!” Takeda was sobbing, Ukai biting his lips, feeling his body already running cold._

_The spinning didn’t help either, stray shots now coming as if the roulette didn’t even apply anymore._

_Like Nekomata’s sacrifice was turned into dust, his body still on the floor, blood slowly coating the floor._

_The pacing began to slow down, Norimune digging his nails into his palm and turning his head to the left._

_Fate...Please...God?_

_GOD?!_

  
  


_“GOD?!” Ukai yelled, as if he was reading Norimune’s mind._

  
  


_Or rather...Everyone's mind._

  
  
  
  


_“WHERE….”_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_   
_WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHERE_

_WHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHERE_ _WHEREWHEREWHWHWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREEREWHERE“_ ** _WHERE ARE YOU??!?!”_ ** _WHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHERE_

_WHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREVWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHEREWHERE_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


...No one said anything after that. Letting the sounds of total anguish settle in. 

_Tendou felt his blood run cold, as if a bullet went astray and smacked him right in the forehead._

_No one was moving, no one even seemed to breathe._

_Tendou was used to gore things, but seeing it with his own two eyes...seeing lives **ending** with his own eyes. _

_This was an unfamiliar low. a horrible low._

_Bokuto didn't understand what he just saw, he couldn't think. nothing. blank._

_Null._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Prologue:_ **_Killing Island Paradise!!! [END]_ **

**_21 Students Remaining_ **

**_??? Students Deceased_ **

**_5 Instructors Deceased._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_null._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a quick read, i'll update again maybe on Saturday or even tomorrow if i'm up for it.  
> Trying to get back into the swing of things, i haven't undated in, like, months. i'm so sorry. 
> 
> School, Mental Health, sheer laziness, Haha.  
> (This would've been a marvelous story to do a halloween special on, would you bother reading it even if it was late?)  
> Anyway, My mood is up. i'll be sure to update<3  
> if you're still here, that is. :3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck.  
> Okay, 
> 
> Hey guys, I’m not expecting anyone to be here since it’s been 2 months since i’ve updated and I’m SO SO SORRY! I’ve had literally no energy to do virtually anything, but complain. Lols  
> But, I’ve finally gathered enough patience to update, and I already have all my ducks in a line. Mental health and COVID suck, def don't mix, but it also doesn’t help that I just finished Christmas Break and now I’m going back to school LITERALLY tomorrow, but I will make time to update and give you the story you deserve!  
> Once again, I Apologize.

_No...this...this has to be some crazy dream._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Left in the coldest, cruelest silence. The dead bodies of their former coaches laid lifeless in front of them...before the lights above fell dim and covered the area in an array of black.

  
  
  


Yaku, practically crippled by grief, fainted to the floor, Lev running to his aid with tears running down his face. 

Tendou stood idle, his mind elsewhere as discourse broke out again amongst the pain-stricken boys. 

This couldn’t have been happening at all. There was simply no logical explanation for it.

But it was. It simply was.

  
  


Fuck.

“Fuck…!” Tendou said, his hands going into his hair to pull it, “Fuck! We’re...we’re in…” 

“Deep. Shit.” Shirabu said, his voice not even there.

Tendou caught Bokuto’s eyes, which were still on the now dark mirror, as if he could still see them.

“Bo-kun…?” Tendou said, Bokuto shook his head, hands going to his mouth.

“They’re really dead. We...we could see Coaches...Coaches brain.” Tendou shuddered, “This is real.” 

Bokuto still shook his head, Kuroo sighed, opening up his arms.

“C’mere.” was all Kuroo said as Bokuto fell into his arms, cradling his head, and looking at Tendou with unsettled eyes.

Just like that, a bell chimed from the speakers.

  
  


_“Attention Students! The time is now 10 PM! Time suuuure flies when you’re having fun, doesn’t it?! Students, please make your way to your lodging for the night! Sleep tight!”_

  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_“....I don’t like it here.”_ Bokuto heard Hinata whisper, his hands wrapped around his arm, tears dampening the sheets of the bed.

they were able to find rooms of the Hotel with their names on plagues on the outside. Oikawa guffawed when they all found them, 

“ _How unusually roomy.”_ He said, as they all just said their goodbyes and retired for the night. Bokuto couldn’t really comment on what he was looking at, only the ceiling, another hand on Hinata’s head. Their was another bed, but Hinata abandoned it to sob in the older boys arms. Bokuto remembered what Kuroo had said to him before he departed to find his room, 

“ _Take care of Shrimpy, alright? Don’t forget yourself too.”_

Bokuto clutched Hinata tighter, not even being able to process anything.

“We...we need to power through this. We’re strong.”

Hinata nodded, sniffing, 

“I think I need to take a shower...I won’t be long.” Hinata got up, waddling to the bathroom on the left side of the room, trying not to trip on their bags that were near the bed. Doing so, made Bokuto gravitate towards his, grabbing the student handbook from the front pocket in curiosity and boredom.

A message appeared on the home screen, reading;

_We appreciate your Patience and would like to formally welcome you with Open arms! As you may or may have not already inferred, your Phone and or other electronics you carried in your luggage has now been compromised and overridden with a new set of capabilities, and limitations to complete your island life!_

**_Feel free to check those things whenever you wish!_ **

  
  


Bokuto jumped, grabbing his whole bag and rummaged around it, gripping his smart phone. 

“No...no...c’mon…!” 

_His home screen was now. Just darkness._

He grimaced, wanting to Chuck the phone, but almost like a miracle, something appeared from an application called “Monochat.”

_1 Monochat Message!_

_Big_Body_Kuroo: Hey, Bo. Did you set up your ‘Monochat’ yet?_

Bokuto almost laughed, reading Kuroo’s name, as he laid back into a comfortable position to unlock his phone. 

The app was well done and looked almost real, as Bokuto read the terms and began to type in his info. 

_Welcome to Monochat, “H00t4Jesus”!_

Bokuto chuckled sneakily, as he checked his add request, all being from the others who had already installed and created their accounts, even almost immediately being added to a group chat created by...presumably Oikawa, whose screen name was “SuperHotBabe1”

_Original._

_NinTendou: lolol this is madness_

_SuperHotBabe1: it all feels fake asf tho (❍ᴥ❍ʋ)_

_Big_Body_Kuroo: How u use emojis?!?_

Bokuto liked how calm they were, but it didn’t ease the unsettling feeling in his heart, as he typed a response. 

_H00t4Jesus: Hey hey hey_

_NinTendou: I could literally hear that ʕ •́؈•̀ ₎_

_SuperHotBabe1: LOLOLOL_

_Big_Body_Kuroo: H00t4Jesus let’s kiss ;)_

More people began to join, Bokuto sighing and turning off his phone, and thus hearing the echoing of the shower from the bathroom, muffled of course. 

Drained and drowsy, he let his eyes close, with the chiming from his self phone drown as he fell asleep. 

  
  


.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_1 Monochat Message!_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


_  
K0n0h4: ...Where r you guys?_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Next update whenever I finish the next installment, give me a week.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, please leave your thoughts in the comments, i love feedback. <3


End file.
